fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Iwashimizu Meguri
Iwashimizu Meguri is the main protagonist and lead cure in Crime Solvers ❤ Pretty Cure. She is an energetic, friendly, positive and fun-loving girl who likes to investigate mysteries. Her alter ego as Pretty Cure is Cure Clue. Her catchphrase is "I will figure this out!" (私はこれを理解するでしょう！ Watashi wa kore o rikai surudeshou!) Appearance Meguri is a short girl with a captivating smile. She has fair skin, sparkly and large tropical pink eyes, short eyebrows and rosewood pink, straight hair that reaches her armpits and is tied in two low pigtails. She often wears something on her head, which can vary from hats to headbands. Meguri doesn't really mind fashion, prefering to wear more comfortable clothes. She does, however, have a love for old styles. Personality Meguri is a joyful, energetic, friendly, positive, fun-loving, captivating, charming, humorous and upbeat young girl. She is always smiling and joking, which can be somewhat offensive and annoying at times. Meguri also has a childlike nature, being immature and prideful, sometimes refusing to ask for help even when she clearly needs it. She loves mysteries, puzzles, adventure and detective stories, and her dream is to become a famous detective who can help everyone. Due to her good mood, impudence and openliness to everyone, Meguri is quite popular at school, though she has trouble staying quiet and can be the class' laughingstock. She also doesn't know how to take things seriously, and in her head the world is a perfectly happy place where all problems can be solved with ease. Relationships Furukawa Norimi - Meguri is Norimi's polar opposite. They seem to disagree on everything, and Norimi really takes a disliking to Meguri due to her immature personality. Even after becoming cures, they learn to work together, but aren't able to bond in a way that would be ideal. Wakuri Yano - Meguri admires Yano a lot, and has always wanted to meet her. She thinks Yano is really cool and wishes to be more like her. However, upon meeting Yano, Meguri realizes that she's actually a lot different than she expected, and begins admiring her for other reasons rather than for being the "teenage hero" of town. This leads into them becoming very close friends, and Meguri cares a lot about Yano. Kaname Kikyō - At first, Meguri didn't know how to deal with Kikyō's gratitude for being rescued, which caused a small rift in their relationship. They later became friends after spending some time with each other. Meguri is a bit envious of Kikyō for being the princess of justice and for her elegance as a detective. Cure Clue "The charismatic solver of mysteries! Cure Clue!" 謎のカリスマ的なソルバー！ キュアキュー! Nazo no karisuma-tekina sorubā! Kyua Kyū! Cure Clue (キュアキュー Kyua Kyū) is Meguri's Pretty Cure alter ego. She controls the power of earth, chemistry and minerals. Etymology Meguri: megu means "affection" or "love", and ri means "reason" or "logic". Iwashimizu: iwa means "rock", shi means "pure" or "purify" and mizu means "water". Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters